


Hands-On Exhibits

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(pre-series or post-escape, your choice): Michael's free-time interests are exactly what you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Exhibits

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Meme offering for [](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/profile)[clair_de_lune](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/), who wanted Michael/Lincoln and a museum. Also for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), this is "Square." ;)

x-x-x-x-x

"When _other_ people go to Washington, they see the White House and the Lincoln Memorial. Why go all that way for a museum?"

" _Several_ museums," Michael commented. "You wouldn't _believe_ the things they have."

"Fake dinosaurs, art and airplanes, Indian baskets, dead animals, and mummies," Lincoln rattled off.

"Yes, actually, but how—"

"Chicaco's no slouch in the museum department. Mom bought us family passes, remember? You wanted to go all the time." Lincoln snorted in afterthought: "Guess nothing's changed."

"Come along, and I'll let you grope me when no-one's looking."

"In public?"

Michael nodded.

"Huh. Okay—sign me up!"

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
